<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad word by ujjyaini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590706">Bad word</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujjyaini/pseuds/ujjyaini'>ujjyaini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujjyaini/pseuds/ujjyaini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon  Greyjoy is a new addition to the Stark household and this seems to off balance certain equation.</p>
<p>Pure Fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"But you're my brother" five year old Jon Snow pouted.</p>
<p>Technically Robb was his half-brother, they have different mothers but Jon Snow wasn't much into complexity. He was simple minded. According to him Robb was his baby brother and that's why he has claim on him over everyone especially Theon  Greyjoy.</p>
<p>Theon  was just a few years older than the boys. Ned Stark brought him at Winterfell  and declared that from now on he was going to live with them. Something about his father not being capable of looking after him, something about fostering... Jon Snow didn't give much mind to it.</p>
<p>For years he was the eldest and Robb followed all his leads, played with him and only him but now there was a new person in this entire equation and he didn't like that all because Theon was always stealing Robb from him.</p>
<p>"Half-brother, Jon. And this is a special game that only two people can play. Maybe you can join next time when we play three people game" Theon smirked.</p>
<p>Jon looked at Robb with pleading eyes.</p>
<p>"Yes Jon this is only a two people game" Robb sang Theon's tunes. That has been a thing of lately. And Jon Snow doesn't like it at all. Most of the time he would protest until an elder would come and make all of them play together but today he was just plain tired. He has lost his brother to Theon Greyjoy.</p>
<p>Without another word he left them. From a side eye he can see Theon pulling Robb towards the backyard </p>
<p>Dejected and angrily he went upstairs to his room. Now also Theon's room. The guy has taken everything from him and Jon just can't seem to take it.</p>
<p>Normally Jon is a quite well mannered child but today he has a naughty idea in his mind. He took Theon's favourite redcap and a sharpie and thought deeply the most naughty word he knows.</p>
<p>Ureka, Uncle Robert keeps on using this word after a few few drinks and father always seems to chastised him for it. That must be a really naughty word.</p>
<p>So Jon Snow wrote it on Theon's cap. In big capital letters.</p>
<p>Soon after he was done and he was just started to feel guilty there was a knock on the door. Jon quickly hid the cap and sharpie.</p>
<p>Robb came in with doe eyes.</p>
<p>"Jon, please come and play with us , its no fun without you" Robb said.</p>
<p>Robb Stark liked Theon for some reason but he likes Jon more. Before today he didn't realise how much he needs Jon on his team because Theon was a real meanie. Robb and Jon vs Theon was much more fun than just Theon vs Robb.</p>
<p>All quarrel forgotten, Jon jumped at the opportunity.</p>
<p>Out he went following Robb, giggling.</p>
<p>Next day old nan found an interesting object while cleaning one of the boys room.</p>
<p>He immediately brought it to Ned and Cat.</p>
<p>"Hmmm, who do you think wrote this", Ned asked solemnly.</p>
<p>" Well only one person has this hand writing and since handwritings are unique, you very well know who wrote it", Cat huffed.</p>
<p>"Old Nan,please call all the boys in here", Cat requested.</p>
<p>" Cat .... I think,</p>
<p>"Robert needs to either hold his tongue or never come here" Cat ordered </p>
<p>The three boys came in, silently. You don't mess with Catelyn Stark, especially pregnant Catelyn Stark.</p>
<p>"Now boys we have found this cap with a very naughty word written on it. Who has written it among you guys"????</p>
<p>All the three boys denied.</p>
<p>Theon shrugged, Robb vehemently side nodded his head and Jon just kept quite.</p>
<p>Very well, you guys can go now but remember Old Gods doesn't like liars.</p>
<p>The boys left </p>
<p>Ned didn't say anything. Cat smirked knowingly. Some battles need to be won by silence.</p>
<p>Though his surname was Snow he was Ned Starks son. The most honourable men's son. How could he lie ????</p>
<p>After 10 minutes he ran back into the study with tears in his eyes and confessed everything.</p>
<p>Ned looked simply awkward and just nodded <br/>But Cat listened seriously. She said she was disappointed but also proud that Jon has confessed. As a punishment no video games for Jon for a week and he needs to apologize to Theon.</p>
<p>Also Cat would ask Nan to bake a lemon tart for Jon after a certain time without letting Jon know for his honesty.</p>
<p>She and Ned sighed in relief after the whole ordeal being solved. Gosh three boys. They hope that the next one is a lovely girl.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed it.</p>
<p>All comments and criticism welcomed.</p>
<p>Also can you'll guess the bad word 😎😎😎</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>